paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy Maykett
The S.S. Willy Maykett is a cargo ship that disappeared with all crew and cargo with it. The Maykett's cargo and fate were mysteries until Marshall rediscovered the ship resting in a lava tube of an extinct volcano. The Maykett is now a tourist attraction as is Adventure Keep. History The Willy Maykett was built in 1906. It served as a short-ranged cargo ship though it occasionally went across the Atlantic. The Maykett looked like what we see as a WW2 liberty ship, but it had the stern of a transatlantic steamer like Titanic. The ship also had a vent cowling on the port side that was bent slightly to the starboard side. It is said to have gotten like that during a storm that it wasn't supposed to enter. It was later revealed that the cowling had been bent during the ship's construction. The Maykett wasn't built to handle storms, but entered one anyway. To everyone's surprise, the ship survived and became famous. The Maykett served three different countries before war broke out. It was then that the ship carried supplies and ammo for the allies. The final crew consisted of 45 female dogs, each one from a different country. The final load of cargo was not recorded to keep the ship's involvement in the war a secret. Towards the end of the Maykett's final voyage, it ran into a storm unlike any it had battled before. For 9 hours, the ship and it's crew fought the storm before abruptly vanishing from all RADAR. What happened to the ship, crew, and secret cargo remained a mystery. Rediscovery Marshall was on a mission with Chase and Rubble to rescue a stranded miner. Marshall was sepatated from the rest of the group and wound up falling into a cavern. He was unconscious for several hours, during which the team rescued the miner and went looking for Marshall. After the hours of unconsciousness, Marshall woke up to find himself in darkness. He found a flashlight and couldn't believe what he saw. He was in a huge cave. Curiosity lead him into the cave. He found bits an pieces of what would be indentified as a minigun. He also found teapots, silverware, dinner plates, furniture, books, and a wooden boat. Marshall was still not prepared for the Maykett. The ship's forward end and superstructure were in good condition. The Aft cargo deck had been squashed and the stern had collapsed on itself. Marshall brought a camera with him and took thousands of pictures of both the journey and the discovery. He later reported his findings to the public. Further Investigations The discovery of the wreck allowed us to find out what the Maykett's cargo was. It turned out to be war-related cargo(supplies, ammo, torpedoes, ect.). However no skeletons were found, so the fate of the crew remains a mystery. The wreck was converted into a tourist attraction that receives thousands of visitors weekly. Marshall himself was given the Medal of Honor for discovering the wreck of the Maykett when no one else could. He even received a letter from the company that built the ship, congratulating him for finding their long lost legend.